


Shall We Get Turnt in Hell? (Side Stories)

by SelfInsertedFeverDream



Series: Shall We Get Turnt in Hell? [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfInsertedFeverDream/pseuds/SelfInsertedFeverDream
Summary: A series of holiday specials and other little one shots based on "Shall We Get Turnt in Hell?"
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Levi | Leviathan/Original Character(s)
Series: Shall We Get Turnt in Hell? [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831987





	Shall We Get Turnt in Hell? (Side Stories)

“It’s Rae’s Birthday?!” Sylvia asked in shock.

“Yeah.” Leviathan replied, “Ya dingus.”

“Shit…” Sylvia faltered.

After an awkward silence of about five minutes, Leviathan finally spoke.

“I’m going to finish working on my present for them.” He said, “I would advise you to start yours before it’s too late.”

Asmodeus barged in and was all like “Ooh! Who are you two talking about?! Who’s birthday is it?!”

“Apparently Rae’s.” Sylvia replied. “God, I’m a shitty friend.”

“Nah, you got time to get them something.” Asmodeus assured her.

“How much time?” Sylvia asked him.

“Enough time for us to screw and it won’t be a problem.” Asmodeus answered, winking.

And they did.

Meanwhile, Leviathan had finished wrapping his present.

“I hope they like it.” He blushed.

Meanwhile 2: Electric Boogaloo, Rae was just vibin. They didn’t expect people to be planning anything for their birthday.

When Suddenly, Leviathan came up to them dressed so dapper and so fresh. “Rae.” He said simply. “I made dinner reservations at McDiggity’s. Would you like to go there for your birthday? You know...just the two of us?”

Rae was surprised. But the fact that Levi planned this touched their heart. “Y-Yeah we can go.” They said.

“Great.” Levi smiled. “Let’s go!”

When they got to the restaurant, Leviathan asked for a table for two.

“Sir, this is a McDonald’s...” The employee said.

“Yes, but it’s my partner’s birthday and I want them to feel special.” Leviathan said.

“Okay, Karen.” The employee responded, “Y’all can sit over there.” The employee pointed to a booth by the window.

“Thank you.” Leviathan smiled, “Can we have two happy meals with chicken nuggies?”

“Yeah, sure. Whatever.” The employee said. “That’ll be 10 grimm.”

Leviathan gave him the money, and he went back to the cash register to put in their order.

When their food arrived, they started eating immediately.

“So, how are your nuggies?” Leviathan asked.

“They are just divine!” Rae joked.

“I’m glad.” He smiled.

And when they got home, Leviathan went to grab his present for them. 

“Stay here.” He said, “I’ll be back with my gift.”

Rae nodded.

And when Levi came back, he had a box in his hands with wrapping paper and a bow on it.

“Happy birthday Rae,” He beamed. “Go on, open it!”

And when Rae opened it, they smiled immediately. “It’s a wii!” They said excitedly.

When suddenly, Levi went down on one knee and got out a smaller box.

“Rae?” He asked. “Will you...play with me?” He opened the box to reveal a wii remote inside of it.

“Of course, Levi.” They beamed, kissing him on the forehead.

Leviathan blushed and looked away shyly.

And when they hooked this bad boy up to the TV, Rae found another present on their bed.

They opened it and inside was a copy of Super Smash Bros. Brawl.

Levi and Rae smiled at each other. They knew just what to do.

And then they played Smash Bros. for the rest of the night.


End file.
